Digital devil saga: Children of Nirvana
by Masked Doll Victoria
Summary: A semi sequal to DDS 2, the transfer of data has carried the demon virus to a new generation as a new evil emerges to break the peace fought for by Sera.
1. Dark History

In early parts of the 21st century the Earth was ravaged by rampant natural disasters.

It was around this time mankind discovered were we came from. The sun was much more then a star. The very essence of life and non life was cycled through the sun in a cycle of eternal rebirth. In this respect the sun it self became known as God.

Soon a device known as the Egg was built to communicate with this new divinity. Among a large field of test subjects a girl named Sera was chosen to be the center piece of the Egg. Her thoughts, amplified by the Egg, reached the core of God it self. Sera was happy with her role till one day she found out the truth of daily task.

She was just being used if she was ever removed from the innards of the egg for more then a few minutes she would die. Then, another poor child whould be subjected to the same torture she was. At this time Sera was connected directly to God, feeling the sadness of Sera's tortured cry god sent punishment to the human race.

The Sun warped into a bizarre mutated form, its very rays began turning anyone in direct contact with them to stone. Human kind seemed to be on its last legs.

In a desperate attempt to survive a series of domes were built to house those who survived God's initial assault. The largest of these domed cites was known as karma city. It was within this place that the new world order known as the Karma Society plotted mankind's future.

In this small group of elites the Demon virus was developed from man most basic emotions. Their plan: to infect those within the dome with the virus thus rendering the sun's curse harmless. The side effects of the virus were severe; any one infected with the virus became an eternally hungry demon.

This form required an insanely large amount of energy just to live; this energy came from devouring humans. To keep the hunger of the demon's in check; those living outside of the domes were rounded up and manufactured into food.

Naturally those being used as food wouldn't stand for this; a group called the Lokopala was formed to destroy the society. With Sera's help the Karma Society's plan was halted and the demon virus was contained. But God's assault of the human race continued. Entering the Egg one last time Sera contacted God. She pleaded with God to stop the attack.

By some miracle her plan worked by the morning the sun had returned to normal and the sun once again dawned on the Earth safely. People could again step into the light with out fear. Finally the people of the Earth saw there mistake and worked to preserve what little of the planet was left.

The girl known as Sera died for the sins of man and to this day is remembered as the savior of all life everywhere. It has been five years since her sacrifice and the world is again at peace. Not all is as it seems though; through the cycle of rebirth the demon virus has been reborn in a new group of young people. The peace of Sera may soon be brought to an end by the same demons that she once fought against.


	2. Demon Hunt

Demon Hunt

Things had changed a lot since the fall of the Karma Society, the planet began to recover. Even the long gone plants and animals of the past again covered the Earth for the first time in 10 years. But even in times of peace nothing is ever perfect, even in this time of peace the Lokapala remains as a beacon of stability in a still unsure world. At the head of the organization was a man who had survived the worst of the Black Sun Incident and now at 24 years of age simply went by Fred.

Today like everyday Fred awoke at 6 AM yawned as he got out of bed and quickly showered and dressed himself for his morning patrol. As per usual nothing was out of place. Every street, building and side walk was as safe as it could humanly be. Finally at 12 it was time for the daily Lokapala update, a series of meetings on group politics and protocol and thus considered quite boring by the group as a whole. Even Fred seemed to doze off as the resident computer genius, Ken Aragon, spoke on various aspects of data management and recovery. As all things must come to an end after hours of waiting the meeting ended and finally the time had come for the one part of the day Fred actually enjoyed, an area wide search of the dark corners and mysterious places outside of town on behalf of citizens who claimed to have seen Demons in the area.

These searches were conducted for one purpose since the Incident no new cases of the Demon Virus had been reported anywhere in the world leading any demon sightings to be taken as a potential threat to the current state of peace. Most sightings could simply be paranoia on the witness's part, but the Lokapala was compelled to help anyone if there was a sign of trouble and since Fred was more then eager to get out of town for once, he was the perfect man for the job. Cracking his fingers in anticipation the young leader of the Lokapala made his way to the garage of the organization's headquarters and opened the door of the lone car parked there. Just as he entered the vehicle the door he had just exited through once again swung open.

"Who is there?!" Fred yelled while brandishing a pistol that he kept holstered on his hip. The person in the door way instantly froze with fear.

A voice emerged from the door way "Calm down it's just me" the words quickly found there way to Fred. Upon hearing those words Fred knew it could only be one person.

"Come on out Ken" Fred put his gun back in its holster. "What are you doing here?"

The young computer genius emerged from the shadow of the garage door way in his usual attire of a black t-shirt and jeans. "You found me out" Ken snapped his fingers and jogged quickly to garages lone card and slipped into the seat next to Fred's. Ken continued "Well let's go" Ken said with a smile.

"Ken, do you really think your ready to go on a demon patrol?" Fred's voice became condescending to the young member of the Lokapala "You've never even been on a…"

Ken interjected "Listen, I may not have the experience but I know more about these things then anyone else in the Lokapala, if you actually ever saw a demon you'd need my knowledge to combat it. He stopped for a moment "So am I in?" Fred grumbled under his breath "Fine, you can come" Ken was smiling while Fred remained annoyed "Just stay out of the way and carry something to defend your self" Ken quickly produced a revolver from under his right sleeve and holstered it on his hip. Fred seemed both amused and angry "You knew I'd let you go didn't you?" Ken just nodded. Fred had nothing to say, he simply started the cars engine and sped out of the garage towards the site of the supposed demon sighting.

The red sports car sped through the roads that once connected Portland and the rest of the world, while the upheaval of the incident destroyed most of the outlying landscape nature had shown its tenacity by reclaiming the land humans had taken from it so long ago. Vines and underbrush cover much of the former highway system making travel more than slightly inconvenient. However mankind now knows to leave sleeping dragons lie lest they again anger the wrath of god. Fred and ken simply admired the beauty of the reborn landscape as they sped down the expansive highway mere moments from the site of the demon sighting.

Then it began the area where the sighting had taken place had been torn apart by some unknown force, trees were shredded to mere ribbons and the ground itself was cratered like the surface of the moon. Fred could not find a word to describe the scene that lay before him, he silently examine the barren dead earth. Meanwhile Ken was being more enterprising checking the air for signs of radiation and signs of magnetite, the substance demons require to maintain the hunger that engulfs there very existence. Ken carefully pointed his monitoring equipment throughout the area "temperature: normal, wind speed: normal, radiation…." Ken stuttered while he spoke the reading of the area "it cannot even be measured, something happened here, either some one detonated a miniature atom bomb or we have a demon on our hands" Fred nodded sadly in response to Ken analysis of the situation, his worst fear had come true and in his mind he knew something had to be done. Fred slowly walked back to the car, grabbing the shotgun he had brought just in case of a problem like this and walked back to Ken. "Keep your guard up Ken, something is out here and we may have to get our hands a little dirty"

Following the leader of the Lokapala, Ken kept his instruments to the air following the radiation trail to its source by picking up on the ever growing amount of activity in the air. The trail eventually ended in a large forest of weeds and small trees about a mile from the initial sighting, Fred looked confused at their current position, as did Ken "What's wrong Fred?" Ken questioned.

"There was not a forest here last week" He responded.

"Think the radiation caused this?" Ken again asked.

"It has to be the demon, we're going in Ken" Fred was determined to stop this threat before anyone got hurt.

Nervously both leader and techy entered the mysterious forest, what they found was beyond anything they had ever seen, trees were bent into nightmarish shapes that defied all laws of nature and the earth itself seemed to be trembling in the darkness. Fred tried to remain calm in the twisted mockery of nature around him, nervously he trudged forward, Ken in tow behind him like a small child, till something began beeping in Ken's back pack. "Ken, what's that noise?!" The sudden sound had startled Fred

"It's the radiation counter" Ken replied pulling the yellow gauge from his bag. "It's off the charts again; whatever is in here is close." The pair followed the beeping counter to the center of the demonic woods. What stood there surprised everyone involved suddenly before the pair stood a writhing mass of vaguely human vines and plants.

Ken fell to the ground shaking violently barely able to speak "What is that thing…." He muttered barely loud enough for Fred to hear. After several moments of silence Fred replied the obvious "It's a demon, once human now a being of hunger and destruction with no point but to further its own life" Ken nodded in agreement.

Fred took his time to load several shells into his ready shot gun and motioned for Ken to do the same. Aiming the guns to the beasts head and pulling the trigger caused a hail of bullets to assail the unnatural beast, which shrieked in pain in response. The vile sound emanating from the demon seemed to echo in the forest itself, suddenly as if in response to its creator's pain vines sprung from the ground ensnaring Ken and Fred in there thorny grasp.

Unable to free themselves the pair struggled against the vines only to be cut and torn by the thorns of an demonic flower. With its assailants immobilized the demon plant slowly crept forward in such a way that was simply not of this earth. Finally appearing before Fred the beast revealed its true shape, pulling aside vines and foliage till a young female humanoid plant hybrid appeared from within the mass. Speaking in an unknown language she seemed to be threatening Fred for invading her domain. Seeing this as his only opening to wound the offending plant, Fred was able to move his hand into a position to lower the hammer of his firearm causing several shots to rain into the plant woman's face and torso breaking her control of the animate vines and freeing himself and Ken in the process. Quickly taking advantage of the momentary distraction of the demon both Lokapala members shelled round after round of shells into the beast finally causing it to fall over seemingly dead.

With its master riddled with dozens of bullets the forest itself no longer had a connection to the world, slowly receding to the point of its creator finally disappearing all together in a brilliant flash of light, all that remained of the demonic forest and its master was the body of a young girl where the plant demon had been and next to her lay a battered body of a slightly older girl cut in the same places that Ken and Fred had been…

To be continued.


	3. Rescued!

Chapter 3: Rescued!

In the aftermath of the battle with the demon plant and its twisted mockery of nature, four bodies lay strewn across the scarred battle ground. Slowly one of the bodies stirred to motion, the lithe techy of the Lokapala was the first to return to his feet. Barley conscious Ken stumbled as he arose, seemingly tripping over his own feet. Fumbling around the barren earth Ken after several failed attempts to stand eventually found his way to Fred who while scarred, beaten, and seemingly on the verge of death seemed to have a half of a smile on his face.

Ken, mustering what little strength, gently poked Fred in the back with his foot, Fred seemed totally oblivious to Kens attempt at contact. Ken again kicked, this time harder, his fearless leader and again no response was given. With the continued non-response from his leader Ken became frustrated and began yelling as he violently struck the leader of the Lokapala. "Wake up you lazy bum!" With the toe of Ken's sneakers firmly pressed into his spine Fred finally awoke and lazily turned towards his junior with a slight sense of cluelessness in his eyes. "What just happened?" Fred lazily vocalized trying his best to survey the situation from his current state. "Well, we just defeated a evil plant demon by loading it full of bullets, and now its seemingly reverted to a human form of a young girl" Ken was strangely calm in describing such a strange series of events.

"Ah ok… wait we just shot a young girl?!" Fred panicked as he jumped to his feet.

"Well it's complicated, she was damaged in her demon form so most likely when she reverted to her human shape most of the shells had fallen out as she lessened in mass, still I'd have the medical team examine her back at the base." Ken was clearly showing his vast knowledge as he spoke.

"That's a slightly comforting…." Fred still seemed apprehensive about having aimed a loaded weapon at another human even one possessed by an otherworldly evil.

"Listen lets just load both girls into the car and take them for examining, once there awake I'm sure things will be just fine" in an unlikely turn Ken has become the voice of reason.

"Both girls?" Fred's expression changed from concern to confusion.

"Yes, both girls one was the plant demon and the other was found next to her when the forest retreated, she has wounds in the same places as us. She must have been another victim of the demon's attack." As he spoke Ken walked to the second girl and after briefly examining her carefully picked her up supporting her with the full strength he could muster. "Well, Fred get a move on it these girls are not going to rescue themselves."

Fred, while a bit annoyed, followed Ken's directions gently picked up the young girl and carefully set her down in the cars backseat next to the girl Ken had previously hoisted into the three person bench seat. Both Lokapala members then climbed into the front seat of the red sports car and sped through the wilderness towards Lokapala HQ.

The ride back was uneventful a seeming calm had spread over the border land that separated the city of Portland from the wild plains. After an hour of traveling Ken and Fred pulled back into the Lokapala headquarters and exited towards the medical bay in the center of the facility. The staff physician was currently on break leaving little to be done other then clean the girl's wounds. Arms were bandage, wounds covered, and blood cleaned off as both young Lokapala members made themselves useful. Eventually the door of the unit swung open with a crack so loud it startled Ken. In the loudness's' wake an elderly man had appeared in the room. He appeared to be in at least his 60's and his cloths seemed to be even older then that having become brown with the wear and tear of decades of surgery and field work.

"Who's that guy?" ken whispered to Fred.

"That's Doc. Stephens, he patches anyone whose injured in the field, he must have gotten my message after we found the girls" Fred was slightly amused by his young partners lack of knowledge.

The elderly doctor shambled to the girls and looked them over slowly before he began to speak. "Their wounds were minor, though the patterns on their arms could have only been caused by repeated run in with plant vines, what happened out there?" Both Ken and Fred had no answer for the old man and simply stared at each other for a few minutes. "Well it must have been a hell of a time so I'll just patch these girls up and let the intelligence guys deal with it."

Dr. Stevens finished his work removing several bullets from the former demon rose setting them aside as proof of something he was not quite sure of at the moment and patching her wounds so they would not bleed. The second girl was of less interest she had simply been cut in several places. With both girls attended to the good doctor left to file the damage report with the higher up of the Lokapala. Knowing nothing more could be done that night both men said their goodbyes and headed home for some well deserved sleep. Then the morning came and with it a head of blue hair and a flashing smile that would turn the world on its head.


	4. The Meloncholy of Yuki Kurosawa

Chapter 5: The Melancholy of Yuki Kurasara

The night of the demon incident had been tough on Fred. His thoughts continually wandered to the young girl they had found in the wake of the demon, the young leader of the Lokapala was kept awake worrying about the girl's safety. Restlessly turning in his small four post bed Fred tried everything to fall asleep, even the old standby of counting sheep, but could simply not fall asleep. His sense of morality eventually got the better of him as slipped out of bed and headed for the one place that could ease his tortured mind, Lokapala head quarters. After going through his usual morning routine Fred took the singular key of the red sports car he was borrowing from the organization and headed to headquarters with the hope of solving his mental anguish. The ride to his place of work was uneventful but what he saw at the doors to the halls of this hollowed place would change everything. Ascending the friendly ramp that led guests to the Lokapala's always open door Fred saw something seemingly darting out of the hall and door rather quickly. Fred rubbed his head in confusion, no one should be up this early at the base. Getting closer to the door the blue blur took shape of a young girl. Opening the door the girl struck her head against the doors broad side as she attempted to leave the building. Never one to leave some one in trouble Fred pulled the girl to her feet, lending her support to the nearby wall.

" Are you OK? You took quite a hit there." Fred said concernedly both for the girls safety but even more for wondering who she was.

"I've been through worse." The girl sarcastically quipped in response.

"That works, I guess, but one thing still is bothering me." Fred was readying his question as he spoke.

"And what is that old man?" The girl was obviously annoyed by this point.

"Who are you and why are you at the Lokapala HQ?"

"Okay fine, one: My name is Yuki Kurasara (age 19), two: I woke up here, and now I'm going home." She attempted to bypass Fred and leave but the strong hand of the Lokapala's leader stopped her.

"Not so fast, from what your saying your one of the girl's we found last night at the demon attack sight. We need you to stay for questioning before you can leave." Fred's face had turned from wondering to one of stern authority.

"Gah, I'm so tired please old man, just let me go home."

"Okay, I promise to let you go as long as you first tell me what happened to you yesterday."

"You win, I'll tell you everything, it is not much but I hope it helps, and gets you to shut up. Well it actually started a few days ago, my friend Mary had been cultivating a garden on the outskirts of the city, she said the ground was less polluted there. I had wanted to see what she was growing out there and yesterday she finally gave in and let me see. We walked for about an hour to get there, and what I saw was honestly impressive, huge flowers and trees everywhere. It must have taken her months to do all that. But then things went bad quickly, Mary got this weird look in her eyes and the next thing I remember was waking up here.

"Is that all?" Fred asked while mentally fact checking her story.

"Yes, can I get the hell out of here now?" Yuki was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Just give my your contacts and yes you can go, you little brat." One back handed comment deserved another but the young girl complied, handing him a glossy card with Yuki's picture, name, measurements, and cellular number. "Ummm, what is this things?"

"I model costumes on the side, its just the easiest way to reach my many fans." She was smiling for a change. "Bye bye for now old man." With that the young Yuki left Lokapala HQ skipping.

Fred was left alone entering the girls number into his phone under the name "Annoying blue haired girl."


End file.
